My Bestfriend and my Boyfriend
by UnderdogWriter
Summary: Edward and Bella are still in highschool apparently Jacob moved into Forks and into where Bella and Edward are studying. What could be the reason behind Jacob’s sudden move? How will both Edward and Bella feel about this? will it change their relationship
1. Edward and my thoughts

Twilight

Twilight

My Bestfriend and my Boyfriend

Edward and Bella are still in highschool, apparently Jacob moved into Forks and into where Bella and Edward are studying. What could be the reason behind Jacob's sudden move? How will both Edward and Bella feel about this? And will change their relationship? (E x B) (Bella's POV)

1st Chapter: Edward and My thoughts

Weekends are finally over and I haven't seen Edward in for 2 weeks, with all the homework and Edward's vampire reunion thing somewhere. I missed him... I wasn't able to see Jacob either…… with Sam and the rest maybe, I still haven't got thing sorted out with him, but I'll eventually will.

I woke up this morning and I was very exited in going out of the house, I wore white top with jeans and a jacket, just keeping it simple. As I ran down the stairs, Charlie was sitting down already reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Dad"

"Hey, Bells"

I grabbed a bowl, milk and cereal and sat beside Charlie, keeping a nice formal discussion.

"What's, up?" I said while chewing on my food

"Nothing much. so, thing going well with Edward?"

"Yes, I'm really exited on seeing him today" that came out all of a sudden

"Oh… And Jacob?"

"Umm…… Yeah, sure" I lied. I don't feel like telling Charlie yet "Dad, gotta go now"

"Yeah, sure, bye"

I left the house in a hurry, I really didn't want to talk about the things between me and Jacob. As I closed the door behind me, Edward appeared infront of me all of a sudden, smiling, that crooked smile I love, his hand suddenly touched my cheek and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked

"Were taking your Volvo?"

"Of course"

I

"Then, Yes, I'm ready" I was smiling right back at him, he was really being extra sweet today

Edward walked with me to his Volvo. He was wearing an elegant blue polo shirt; it really looked great on him. He started the car and started to drive down the road. While he was driving he was still smiling and I was starting to wonder the occasion.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you seem so happy?"

"I'm finally with you; that can any guy as lucky as me really happy"

I couldn't help but smile at him; that really made my heart pound, I was really happy to about spending time with me again, I knew this day would be the best day of the year, the best week maybe, or maybe a month, as long as I was with him. But still I couldn't help but feel that something was missing, I really don't know what but something inside of me was also afraid of what or who I think is missing.

We arrived at school quite early. Edward was always a fast driver, but this time I didn't really noticed how he was driving, I was always to busy thinking about something.

"Bella, what is in your mind?"

"Nothing…… Let's get out of the car" I told him. I didn't want to drive him into my thoughts; at least not that thought.

We went out of the car and Edward seemed to understand, but still, I cannot let my thoughts control me, not today, not when I'm finally with him.

We talked about our weeks without each other. Edward had a blast playing a lot of baseball with his adopted family and other "vegetarian" vampires, Chess was also being played; Edward and Jasper seemed to have a little competition between them. They would usually go hunting all together in a forest nearby the home they were staying during their time with the other vampires. I simply told him that I was just living my life; keeping up my grades in school and trying to maintain my friends. I'm finally in good terms with Jess and the others and they're okay with me being mostly with him since were dating now. They understood "finally" but not everything.

Everything seemed to work out fine now. The time passed by quickly and classes were about to start. During Biology I barely listened to the teacher, Edward and I were passing down note; to not make sure it wasn't obvious that we weren't listening.

"Bella, Can you tell me what was in your mind a while ago?" Should I tell him now?

"It's nothing, Edward, don't worry to much about it, ok?"

"Bella, I know you well enough that there is never a nothing with you" he's on to me.

"you wouldn't like it if I told you"

"Its about that werewolf, isn't it"

I didn't write again after that. Really, I wasn't sure of what I was thinking about but the sight of werewolf made me think if it really was him. But I didn't want it to be.

To make it up to Edward for constantly spacing out; I promised him that I wouldn't do it again. I made some plans with him for the weekends and I wasn't gonna let anything ruin it.


	2. Big Surprise

Twilight

Twilight

My Bestfriend and My Boyfriend

Edward and Bella have been doing ok for the past few days. What will happen next? Doesn't it give an awkward feeling in your guts?

Chapter 2: Big Surprise

I have been doing great with Edward this week and the weeks before that. He has been very understanding of everything, of what I feel and of what I can't explain. I love him… Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme and even Carlisle have been doing wonderful. I heard Dr. Carlisle Cullen has been getting double the pay for his extra services, Charlie said he really has been the greatest thing that happened in this community. Emmett is always going on joy rides with Rosalie in his wrangler. Alice and Jasper spend time with Esme, either playing chess or talking about various subjects.

It's Monday, Its almost the day we go on a field trip to some sort of historical landmark here in Forks. I got up early this morning getting ready for a big test in Calculus that I will be having today. Edward has been helping me a lot. I ate a sandwich for breakfast and raced off to my car. Then Edward suddenly appeared in front of me

"Good morning, Bella"

"it's good to see you to, Edward Cullen"

"You're not thinking of taking your truck to school this morning"

"actually, I' am" Edward smiled at me and before I knew it he swept me off my feet and brought me to his car. "What?"

"I don't want you to drive today, you have been studying to hard and just might fall asleep in the middle of the road"

"that can't happen to me"

"everything impossible can happen to you, Bella Swan, you have always been a danger magnet"

"and?"

"I like that about you" He just smiled at me while driving and I smiled back. He has always been someone who can always take your troubles away despite the fact that he is a vampire. A very good-looking vampire.

We arrived at school. While walking to class we were laughing and talking about everything that happened in the past. Everything that had happened between me and him. To us its just nothing but a figment of the past.

Everything was going ok until I bumped to a boy, with black hair, slightly as tall as Edward and had really big muscles. He turned around to face me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was standing in your…… way… Bella Swan?"

"Jacob Black?" I looked at him then turned to face Edward. Furious and confused. "What are you doing here, Jake?" I saw Jacob staring at Edward as well just as furious as he was. I don't think he heard my question. The two were just staring at each other like 2 people who were about to go on a brawl

"Bella, I will be going ahead now" Edward told me and as he was about to leave he whispered to me "be careful, I will be watching". "See you later, Bella, Black" Edward left me and Jacob alone in the hallway

"Jake, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I moved here, I study here now"

"what about Sam Uley and the others?"

"They understand. They needed me to watch that blood-sucker to"

"Don't call him that! And he doesn't need to be watch he can control himself"

"I'm still gonna be watching. Him and you."

"You know how you can get when you're around him! What if you get to angry again!"

"If you think he can control himself then so can I" The bell rand and all I can hope is for Jacob to be right and be more in control of his feeling towards Edward and all the other Cullens.

I was seated with Edward like always in Biology.

"Is that dog going to be moving out now?"

"Edward, please, he can be trusted, he is going to be here for a while"

"I don't like this. I'll have to try and avoid him. Even if he is with you"

"what? Why?"

"by him seeing me. It will not be easy for him to control his anger towards me"

The teacher called in our attention with a bell and made us face towards the door

"I want to welcome you a new student. Jacob Black. Jacob, sit beside Bella over there"

I was nervous that Jacob was sitting next to me and I was sitting next to Edward. By the looks on Jacob's face he didn't seem to happy about it either. While he was walking his face was full of disgust and his hands rolled into a fist by the sight of Edward. Edward was staring right back at him. Serious like always. I noticed Jacob turned his attention to me to prevent seeing Edward again.

"Ja…Jake" I said

"Bella, looks like we are going to be lab partners" he smiled at me and I smiled right back at him and I knew Edward was staring right back at us with more curiosity in his eyes.

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter

What will happen now between the two boys? And something doesn't make sense. How did Jacob get into the same class. He is only 15 far from Edward and Bella's age. Everything will be explained in the next chapter -- WHAT IS GOING ON? Either on 09 – 30 – 08/ 10 – 1 -08

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
